


Honor-Bane [Cover Art]

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Arkenstone Thief!Nori, BAMF Nori, Fan Art, Gen, Smaug Loves The Arkenstone, So Does Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cover of my fanfiction, title above.</p><p>When they reach the Hidden Door, despite how many times Bilbo has proved himself a worthy Burglar, Thorin thinks that someone more experienced should scout things out inside. All eyes turn to Nori, who is torn between SHOWING off or RUNNING off. </p><p>The Smaug Encounter, with an AU twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor-Bane [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honor-Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461082) by [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1). 



> Sorry I deleted the last version of this! I had to edit something and even though it looks the same believe me, it's better! :)


End file.
